winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloomix the Power of the Dragon
Bloomix the Power of the Dragon is the transformation song of Bloomix. Its instrumental version is heard in Winx Club: Saving Alfea. Lyrics Brazilian Portuguese Existe uma luz Um novo poder Um brilho intenso Pra mim, pra você A chama do dragão vamos compartilhar Öuoohohouohouh! Uma á uma Forças nos guia Uma chama dentro de nós brilha Todas as Winx Juntas vão cantar Dutch Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Ik zie een licht 'Tis gloednieuw en 'tis machtig Zie het schijnen Vind je het niet practig Kijk maar goed naar de magische drakenvlam Oh, oh, oh, ho Een voor een Zullen we het vinden Tis die vonk Die krachten diep van binnen Winx voor Winx De magie komt eraan (Oh, oh, oh ,ho) Bloomix, roep mijn naam Bloomix, speel het spel met ons mee Bloomix, pak m'n hand en vind de vlam Bloomix, ik neem je mee Bloomix, hoog de lucht in met me Bloomix, dus kom en sla je vleugels uit English Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix There's a light Brand-new kind of power Burning bright But brighter when it's ours We can share the magic of the dragon flame Woah, oh, oh One by one We find the strength to guide us To that spark It's shimmering inside us Winx by Winx Yeah, the magic's on the way Whoa, oh, oh Bloomix, call my name Bloomix, play the game together Bloomix, take my hand and get the flame Bloomix, takes you high Bloomix, to the sky forever Bloomix, come and spread your wings and fly Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix German Sieh das Licht So kraftvoll und so neu Brennt lichterloh Weils unsere Stärke ist Teile die Magie der Drachenflamme mit uns (Oh Oh Oh) Du und Ich Die Kraft sie wird uns leiten Bis Funken sprühn' Denn es ist in Uns Winx für Winx Zusammen wird es magisch sein Bloomix, ruf mich laut Bloomix, wir spielen's als Spiel zusammen Bloomix, nimm meine Hand und fang das Licht Bloomix, fliege hoch Bloomix, hoch bis in den Himmel Bloomix, schwing deine Flügel und flieg los Italian Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Nella fiamma Splende il mio potere Brucia forte Sorte piú del sole Magic Winx, liberiamo l'energia Oh-ou-ou-ou! La mia forza Volte è la tua mano E ti porta Sempre più lontano Siamo Winx Insieme siamo la magia Oh-ou-ou-ou! Bloomix, piú che mai Bloomix, oltre il cielo insieme Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai Bloomix, siamo noi Bloomix, verso la ventura Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Woah-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh yeah yeah Oh-ou-ou-ou! Woah-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh Siamo Winx Insieme siamo la magia Oh-ou-ou-ou! Bloomix, piú che mai Bloomix, oltre il cielo insieme Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai Bloomix, siamo noi Bloomix, verso la ventura Bloomix, vola e non fermarti mai Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Latin Spanish Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix En esta luz Nace el poder Y al resplandecer La fuerza es nuestra La llama del dragón vamos a compartir Woah, oh, oh Una a una Alcanzaremos la valentía que nos guía Porque siempre Contaremos con las Winx! Whoa, oh, oh Bloomix, di mi nombre Bloomix, jugaremos juntas Bloomix, de mi mano ten la llama Bloomix, te lleva alto Bloomix, hasta el cielo siempre Bloomix, con tus alas volarás Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, yeah yeah Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Bloomix, Bloomix Polish Jasny głos, cały świat przenika Nowa moc, tak silna, że zatyka Magii czas, Smoczy Płomień spaja nas Twoja moc cały świat przenika Też masz dar i wielką intruicje Wszystko gra, iskra życia płonąć ma Bloomix, wzywa Cię Bloomix, Leć tam gdzie zapragniesz Bloomix, Oczy zmruż i poczuj moc Bloomix, wzywa Cię Bloomix, Leć tam gdzie zapragniesz Bloomix, Oczy zmruż i poczuj moc Bloomix, wzywa Cię Bloomix, Leć tam gdzie zapragniesz Bloomix, Oczy zmruż i poczuj moc Turkish Yeni bir ışık Yepyeni bir güç bu Parlak ama Bizimle daha çok Parılda Ejder'in Alevi Oh, oh, oh, oh Her birimiz Gücüyle besleniriz Işığı içimizde hissedince biliriz Winx biziz Şimdi sihir bizimle Oh, oh, oh, oh Bloomix, ismimi söyle Bloomix, haydi oyna benimle Bloomix, sihir hep içimizde Bloomix, alır seni Bloomix, uçurur gökyüzüne Bloomix, elimi tut ve uç benimle Credits * Music by : Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania * Lyrics by: Peter Zizzo, Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania * Publisher: Tridimensional S.r.l. * Music by Nickelodeon Inc. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 songs Category:Songs Category:Bloomix Category:Nickelodeon Category:Transformation Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Instrumental songs